


Love Was Made For You and Me

by SweetPotato



Series: Big Red Cheese and the Baby Bat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: A significant morning in Damian's life.





	Love Was Made For You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I think this will be the last day of this "Posting Every Day" thing bc I'm burnt out I'll tell you what. BUT I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it, Damian may seem a bit OOC but that's because I think he'll soften with age.

 Damian cracked his eyes open before closing them again, when he found that the morning sun coming right through  the window and into his corneas. He rolled over and tried to open his eyes again, this time more successfully, though he did note a distressing lack of Billy in his own bed. He rolled onto his back and sat up, looking around the room, which was as messy as it could get considering the kind of spartan lifestyle Billy leads with his writer paycheck. Clothes on the floor, days old coffee mugs hanging out on the dresser, and small stacks of comic books on the TV stand and bedside table. 

He smelled something sweet in the air and could hear some unidentifiable tune coming from beyond the bedroom door. He sighed and took away the covers before getting out of the comfortably warm bed. Bending down he picked up his hoodie from the night before and pulled it over his head, deciding that pants were unnecessary and that his boxers were good enough. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and then grabbed a couple of the old coffee cups before venturing out of the bedroom.

He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, making pancakes and and moving in a way that looked like a sad attempt dancing. Damian grinned and and quietly put the mugs on the counter. He leaned against the doorway, watching the obvious man shake his nonexistent hips to the beat and tap his toes on the wood floors. When the chorus came along his sang it into the spatula and did a twirl.

"I can't get nooooo, sat-is-faction! I can't get no-" He stopped mid twirl when he saw Damian standing there, he laughed, "Dami, I didn't know you were up!" he spoke loudly over the music.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt the performance, please, keep going." He smiled warmly. Billy put up one finger as if to say, gimme a second, and then turned around to take the pancake off the pan and add it to his large stack. He turned the stove off and the spatula down before returning his attention to Damian.

"And there, that was the last pancake," He held out a hand to the other while shimmying his shoulders, "Come on babe dance with me!" Damian made a noise between a scoff and a laugh.

"Absolutely not, especially not to this noise." 

"Noise? How dare you, this is a classic." He gasped in mock scandal, continuing to move to the beat.

"Fine, classical noise." Batson laughed, but turned to pick up his phone, he typed in a few keys and the music changed. The song started with the sound of a base guitar and drums. Billy smiled at him before stepping to the new beat and singing along.

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see." Billy wasn't a gifted singer per say, but there were definitely worse. Damian couldn't help but laugh as the man adjusted his invisible fedora.

"You are ridiculous."

"V is very very extraordinary," He grabbed both of Damian's hands and led him further into the kitchen, "E is even more than everyone that you adore!" He pushed and pulled his arms in a rhythmic fashion, pulling and pushing Damian's arms with him, smile big and goofy as he continued his serenade, "Love is all that I can give to you, Love is more than just a game for two," he leaned in to peck him on the cheek, "Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me and you." Giving him a quick kiss he let go of Damian's hands he moved his own to the mans hips, and began to sway as the instrumental part began.

Damian gave in and wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and swayed with him, "I can't believe I love such an absolute cheese ball of a man." 

"I love you too." Billy put his forehead on Damian's and they just swayed there until the song was over, letting the others presence and the the truth in the song lyrics wash over them.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Tw_ _o in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

They slowed to a stop and Damian leaned up to kiss the other man again. His heart felt to full in that moment, like a lot of other moments he shared with Billy, he felt as if he was not built to hold all the love he had for the man, and the mans love for him. He told Billy that once and he compared him to the Grinch, which if he was being honest was a pretty accurate read. He looked up at the man, into his impossibly blue eyes, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was slightly ajar, like he had something to say.

"Something wrong?" Damian asked. Billy snapped his mouth shut before opening it again.

"Everything is great actually, just...Just wait here for a sec, okay?" Damian nodded, more than a little confused as Billy took his arms from their place on his waist and ran into the living room. He came back with a red face and a hand behind his back. Damian tilted his head in question.

"Alright so, we've been dating for three years now," He started, and Damian nodded, "And I love you so much, I love how smart you are and how you're like the most handsome person I've ever met, and that _includes_ Superman. And I love how much _you_ love animals and would have a whole house of cats if Alfred would let you, and I even love the way you pout," Damian raised a finger like he was going to object, "You _do_ pout, and it's _adorable,_ with your puffed cheeks and crossed arms, and well now I'm getting off track, when what I'm trying to say is," He took a deep breath, "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anything, and," he pulled his arm from behind his back and got down on one knee, "And when I looked at you smiling and practically _glowing_ in the sun just now, I knew that I couldn't wait another second to ask you," he held out a small wooden box and opened it to reveal a plain silver ring with a small green gemstone in the center, "Damian Wayne, will you marry me?"

Damian gasped and smiled brighter and bigger than he could ever remember smiling before, he dropped down to his knees to be eye level with Billy, shaking his head in disbelief, "Yes of course I will you, you..." he couldn't even come up with a playful insult, he willed the tears to not fall as he leaned in, no longer caring about his morning breath. Damian grabbed the back of his head and kissed him slowly, both smiling into it.

"Wait really? You'll marry me, we're gonna get married?" Billy laughed, disbelieving.

"That's usually what happens when you propose to someone, did you really not think I would say yes?" Damian shook his head.

"No like I knew you would but you know there's always like that _what if_ factor and oh god I'm ruining the moment, can I please put this ring on you?" Damian nodded and laughed more as he struggled to get it onto his ring finger with his shaking hands, "Oh my god this is the best day like ever."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"I'm gonna have to take you're last name though, because I think Damian _Bat_ son is a little on the nose, don't you think?" He fell from his keeled position onto his butt.

"You talk too much..." Damian crawled forward and pushed him until his back was against the cupboards,

"So I've been told..." He leaned up to take his now fiances lips again, pulling him in with his hands on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments <3


End file.
